


Revealing Magic

by Invisible206



Category: Loki (Marvel) Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feathers & Featherplay, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Light Bondage, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sex Magic, Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: Loki searches for magical knowledge in a forbidden mountain range.  He finds more than he bargained for.A little AU where Loki finds out about his heritage in a slightly different fashion.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Revealing Magic

Loki was fascinated by the carvings on the rocks. He ran his fingers over them, feeling the echoes of ancient magic tingle on the tips of his fingers. 

The Allfather had forbidden him to explore this part of the mountain range, which of course, implied to Loki that there was very powerful and unique magic, and possibly artifacts to be found here in this otherwise barren and snowy range. 

He pulled a piece of parchment and some charcoal from his dimensional pocket. Placing the parchment over the carvings, he rubbed the charcoal to create a negative image for his collection. 

Ahead of him he saw a cave mouth in the mountain. Certainly there was something of interest in there!

His boots crunched through the snow, the only sound in the pristine silence. The cave was above him. He conjured spikes for his boots to help with traction as he climbed up the icy incline. 

Finally he got to the cave entrance and walked in. He raised his palm and a glowing orb appeared to light the cavern. 

It was more extensive than he had anticipated, darkness extended beyond where his light could reach. There were exquisite carvings covering the walls. The runes and the horned beings illustrated were definitely Jotnar. 

Loki hummed to himself, surprised by the echo that answered him. He started walking towards the darkness, leaving bits of green magic glowing to mark his path. 

Fortunately, the corridors were all tall, the ceilings several feet above his head. This was truly a Frost Giant cave. But it vibrated with magic, what secret magic did the Jotnar possess?

As he walked further into the cave he thought he heard soft laughter in the distance. He shook his head, it sounded like women. Then there was whispering. Ahead of him the darkness was turning to gray. 

The carvings on the walls were taking a different tone. They depicted nudity and strangely erotic poses. He felt his cheeks warm a little, was this some form of sex magic cave?

Loki pulled out another piece of parchment and charcoal to create another rubbing. Then, out of nowhere, a hand covered his mouth. Two more hands wrapped a blindfold over his eyes. A third pair of hands had his wrists, pulling them behind his back and quickly wrapping them with a cord that vibrated with a magic canceling spell. 

He struggled to protest against the hand that covered his mouth, he tried to bite it but a cloth quickly replaced the hand. Two sets of hands grabbed his ankles and another set slipped under his arms and he was lifted off the ground. He struggled to no avail. 

He heard laughter, and low pitched female voices speaking in the Jotnar language, but the cord around his wrists was also dampening his Allspeak. He understood none of it. 

He didn't know how far he was carried, but after a while he could see sunlight through his blindfold. Shortly after that he sensed that he had been brought into a building, the light changed and became artificial. 

His captors laid him on a soft mattress. The cloth was removed from his mouth. One voice repeated a phrase at him, sounding more and more annoyed when he couldn't understand to respond. Another voice responded to the first and then the second voice asked him in heavily accented Aesir, ”Who are you? Tell us your name.”

Loki wasn't sure he wanted to answer. 

”Tell us your name, and don't lie, I have a truth spell on you that will make it very painful for you to lie.” 

A hand reached behind his head and pulled off the blindfold. He blinked at the sudden light. The sun was filtered through a ceiling of ice. The room around him appeared to be a domicile with furniture constructed mostly of ice with some stone and wood mixed in. 

There were three Frost Giants standing over him. They were of varying heights, one was about his height and the tallest was about a foot taller. They were all very obviously female. 

The shortest one had wavy bright red hair and dark blue skin that made her red on red eyes even more brilliant. Her horns curled around the side of her face like a ram’s. The other two had long straight black hair and lighter blue skin, one had long straight horns and the other had horns that corkscrewed before pointing up. They were all wearing beaded fur halter tops and long loincloths, their arms were bare in the cold.

”Your name, now! Little Aesir,” said the smallest one. 

Loki hesitated, then he felt blinding pain behind his eyes for a couple seconds. 

”Your name,” the dark, red haired woman said patiently. The middle one huffed and the tall woman just stared at him with interest. 

”I am Loki.”

”Where do you come from, Loki?” the smaller woman purred. 

”Asgard, I am the son of Odin, you must let me go, or he will invade your realm to retrieve me.”

”Not if he has no idea where you are, ” the cobalt skinned Jotunn smiled. She turned and spoke in Jotnar to the other two. The middle one snorted and the tall one giggled. 

The three started talking amongst each other and glancing back at him. They seemed to be agreeing on something. 

The middle sized Frost Giant walked to the foot of the bed. She grabbed one of his feet and started to pull his boot off. Loki kicked at her and the taller woman immediately came to her aid, grabbing his other foot and working on that boot. 

More to his concern, the red-haired Jotunn started to untie the laces on his trousers. 

”Wait, what are you doing? I’ll freeze to death!! The Allfather will avenge me brutally! The ice will be stained with Jotunn blood!”

The dark woman flicked her wrist absently and an orange glow covered Loki. When it dissipated he was warm, but his boots, trousers and underthings were on a nearby ice table. Each of the two lighter blue women had a foot and they were tying them to the bed posts. 

”You are a Sorceress.” Loki's eyes were wide, forgetting his nakedness and predicament for a moment. ”I didn't know that the Jotnar could have Seidr!” he said to the small, cobalt skinned giantess. 

”It affects our growth, anytime you see a small Jotunn you are seeing one with power.” she said absently. 

Loki remembered his nakedness and started to squirm. The tallest woman was unfastening his upper armor and undershirt. She and the middle one untied one arm and pulled it out of the sleeves. When they were done they tied the arm to the bedpost with the same magic dampening cord. They did the same with the other arm and put his clothing in the pile with his boots. 

Loki was completely naked now, wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts. 

”What are you doing to me? Why did you take my clothes!” He was very uncomfortable, but at least the sorceress's spell was keeping him warm. 

The three women gathered around the bed. They gazed over his naked body, skipping over nothing. 

”Uh, ladies?” he turned to the cobalt woman, ”you haven't even told me your names, who are you?”

The small woman chuckled. ”I am Eyngla. These are Istaju, ” she looked at the medium-sized Frost Giant, who smiled on hearing her name, ”and this is Hrengla,” she looked at the tallest woman, who looked up quickly from staring lewdly at Loki’s body and laughed. 

”Thank you, now please, Lady Eyngla, what are you going to do with me?” he stared back at Hrengla with disapproval.

Eyngla laughed and said something in Jotnar to Hrengla. The tall giantess grinned and quickly left the room. ”You will see soon enough.” the woman ran a cobalt finger along his jawline appreciatively and smiled. 

Hrengla returned with a long, fluffy feather in her hand. She smirked as she made quick eye contact with her cohorts and then brushed the tip of the feather along the inside of Loki’s leg. 

Loki squirmed and struggled against his bounds. ”What are you doing?”

The feather reached his groin and Hrengla tickled him where his leg met his body. Then she brushed it across his balls. Loki gasped. Then she tickled his flaccid cock with it until it began to rise up. Hrengla and Istaju giggled and stared. Eyngla smirked. 

Hrengla continued to brush and tickle him with the feather. Istaju started to untie the cords that held on her halter top. She let it fall to the ground. Her markings made whirls around her breasts, her nipples were a slightly darker blue than the rest of her skin and were pointed and erect in the cold air.

She looked Loki in the eye and her red on red eyes seemed to twinkle as she untied her loincloth and let it fall to the floor on top of her beaded halter. She put her hands on the bed on either side of his face and climbed on, straddling Loki over his belly, his now fully erect cock just barely touching her back. Her long black hair lightly brushed the tip. 

She brought her hands to her chest and started to roll and pull her blue nipples. Loki didn't want to watch but he couldn't stop himself. His cock twitched as she leaned down and brushed her nipples across his face, just out of reach. The other two giantesses giggled. 

Hrengla focused the feather on Loki's cock. The three of them spoke together in Jotnar, then Istaju got up on her knees and crawled further up on his body, until her wet pussy was just over Loki’s mouth. She set herself down and pressed it against him. 

The small, cobalt woman whispered into his ear, ”Make her cum, or else...”

Loki remembered the pain the sorceress had inflicted on him earlier and immediately started working to comply. 

The pale giantess began to moan as he lapped at Istaju’s blue pussy lips. His cock got harder against Hrengla’s torturous feather. Eyngla stayed by his ear and her breathing quickened as well.

He sucked the giantess's clit into his mouth and teased it with his tongue. Istaju stared down into his green eyes, her breath became ragged and then she screamed as she came in his face. 

Loki struggled in his bonds, he was in need of relief but only Hrengla’s feather seemed to care about his aching cock, and it was no help at all. 

Thankfully the tallest giant put the feather down as she helped her spent and boneless friend off of the bed. Loki was still breathing hard as his cock twitched against nothing. 

Hrengla said something eagerly to the dark leader. The smallest woman nodded serenely and with a big grin Hrengla took off her clothes and climbed on to the bed. She needed to find the right position for her longer legs as she pushed her soaking wet pussy into his face.

”You did a good job with Istaju, ” the sorceress whispered silkily in his ear, ”let's see a repeat performance.”

Loki sucked the next set of pale blue lips into his mouth and then slipped his tongue into the giantess’s channel. Hrengla reached up and started squeezing her breasts and twisting her nipples. Loki’s cock fucked the empty air. 

”Good, such a good little pet you are.” whispered Eyngla. Loki moaned on Hrengla’s pussy, which started the giantess moaning as well. 

Hrengla began to grind on his face, she was heavy and Loki looked to the sorceress for help. She flicked her wrist and Hrengla’s weight disappeared. 

Loki flicked his tongue frantically at her blue clit. The giantess gasped and let out a scream as her clit started to throb and twitch with her intense orgasm. She collapsed and Eyngla levitated her off of Loki and onto the floor. Then all three Jotunn women left the room, murmuring to each other in the Jotnar language.

Loki lay tied to the bed in the empty ice room. His cock aching with need and his face sticky with the juices of the two giantess’s. 

The sunlight that was filtering through the ice roof slowly faded and the room became dark. Hrengla and Istaju returned. They were both wearing silky black robes with hoods that covered their faces, but Loki instinctively knew it was them. 

Istaju was carrying a small black pot which she set on a wooden table next to the bed. It smelled pleasantly of herbs and citrus. Hrengla lit candles and placed them around the bed. 

The two Jotunn women rolled up their sleeves and dipped their hands into the pot and began to massage the oil onto Loki’s skin. It felt wonderful but only antagonized his neglected cock. 

They reached under him to get it onto his back and buttocks. Then they rubbed his feet until his eyes rolled back in his head and he started to moan helplessly. When he was entirely covered with the scented oil, they stepped back. 

Eyngla entered the room. The sorceress was wearing a gossamer robe that left nothing to the imagination. Her smaller frame was rounder than her helpers. Her breasts were full and her nearly black nipples swayed gently against the fabric as she walked. A patch of red hair was visible between her legs. When she got to the side of the bed she threw the translucent robe off her shoulders and stood completely naked. 

Hrengla and Istaju dipped their hands into the pot of oil again and started to rub it onto the Sorceress. Her cobalt skin began to glow like a polished gemstone. Her red hair stuck a little to the oil. Loki had to admit that she was beautiful, a true monster but beautiful nonetheless.

The women were quiet as they anointed Eyngla, they massaged her breasts and pulled her nipples, the oils making them shine like obsidian. Eyngla closed her eyes. 

When they were done they each stood on one side of the bed, their hands together, hidden by their robes' sleeves. Then they started to hum, Loki could feel the vibrations of their contralto voices in his bones. 

Eyngla climbed onto the bed and positioned herself straddling his thighs. Loki could feel her wetness tantalizing close to where he needed it. 

The humming slowly crescendoed. Candlelight glowed off of the sorceress’s beautiful oiled skin. Finally her hand grasped his cock, he almost lost it but an orange glow muted him. He sobbed. 

She got up onto her knees and brought the head of his dick to her bright red bush. She slipped it under and started to rub it against her clit. Loki caught his breath and whimpered in frustration. The small giantess’s eyes were nearly closed and red slivers glowed beneath her lashes. She continued using just his cockhead to pleasure herself. 

Loki started to struggle, his cock cruelly close to her core but denied entrance. Her breath caught. The humming of the other two giantesses changed pitch. She took a few quick breaths and then loudly moaned as her clit twitched torturously against his helpless cock head. 

She leaned down and kissed him with her full dark lips. Loki eagerly sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as she started to position herself over his cock.

Loki let go of her lip as he felt himself being swallowed by her slippery wet hole at last. He gasped and the sorceress used her magic again to deny his quick release. 

The two giantesses split their humming into harmony's as Eyngla began to rise and fall, her silky channel engulfing Loki’s length and holding it tightly. Loki tried to buck to meet her but she got up off of him and gave him a disapproving look. He whimpered and held still, letting the giantess do all the fucking. 

The humming changed to a chant and Eyngla fucked him with purpose. Loki felt the tingle of magic in his fingertips. 

Finally the sorceress let go of the magic that was holding him back and Loki began to cum hard. Her pussy was pounding and milking his cock as she came undone with him inside of her. He thought it would never stop, he pulsed and spilled seed into the Jotunn woman until it started to flow back out onto him. Magic jolted through him, his entire body felt like it was glowing. He felt his power intensify, he was getting stronger!

He vaguely noticed that the chanting had stopped and the room was quiet. Then he heard the women speaking quickly in the Jotnar language. Hrengla was trying to pull her mistress off of him but Eyngla resisted, her face astonished as she stared at the being beneath her. 

Loki felt the cords that held his hands break, freeing not just his arms but his magic. He put hands on the sorceress's hips, then he gasped. The hands on her hips were a light blue. He let go of her and brought his hands to his face, turning them to examine them. ”What have you done to me?!”

With his magic restored the Allspeak returned. 

”His markings show royal lineage!” said Istaju.

”Who is he really? Could he be a lost prince?” Hrengla had her hand to her mouth. ”What have we done?”

”We have done nothing to you. Your true nature has been exposed by our magic enhancing ritual.” Eyngla still held him inside of her.

”What?”

”You are Jotunn, a powerful sorcerer.” She said, not moving from her perch. ”Your Aesir appearance is a strong illusion, perhaps cast on you before you had memories.” 

Loki's hands faded to his familiar alabaster. ”Our ritual has strengthened you, you now have the ability to control this illusion if you so choose.” Eyngla finally lifted herself off of him and climbed off the bed. In a flash of orange she was dressed in her familiar beaded halter and long loincloth. 

Loki quickly jumped out of the bed. His body flowed green as he quickly dressed himself, finally free of the Jotunn’s prying eyes.

”Will you let me go now?” he looked at Eyngla strangely. He wasn't sure he wanted to go. 

”We couldn't keep you if we tried.” the sorceress moved out of his way. ”We can guide you back to the cave.”

Loki realized that he had no idea how to get back to the cave, so he agreed to let them guide him. He wanted to get back to Asgard as soon as possible. He had something to discuss with the Allfather.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the  
> [The Twelve Days of Smutness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Twelve_Days_of_Smutness/works)


End file.
